lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Skirmish at Amon Hen
The Skirmish at Amon Hen was the battle fought between the Fellowship of the Ring and a small force of Uruk-hai at Amon Hen. It resulted in the death of Boromir and the breaking of the Fellowship. Prelude Frodo was given an hour alone to decide how the Fellowship would proceed in their quest. However, after an hour had long past, Frodo had still not returned. Boromir, who had earlier abandoned the remaining members of the Fellowship without their knowing, then returned. He recounted that he had seen Frodo an hour before, that he had tried to convince Frodo to bring the Ring to Minas Tirith, and that they then had an argument, resulting in Frodo putting on the Ring and vanishing. This story roused the suspicions of Aragorn, who guessed correctly that Boromir had not told the entire truth. At the conclusion of Boromir's story, Merry and Pippin immediately ran off to locate Frodo while Legolas and Gimli searched for the Ring-bearer in a different direction. Fearing that the Fellowship would be scattered and lost, Aragorn commanded Boromir to follow Merry and Pippin. Aragorn then instructed Sam to follow him to the Seat of Amon Hen, but Sam was unable to keep up with him. Thinking on his feet, Sam returned to camp and saw a boat seemingly push itself into the river. Realizing that an invisible Frodo was pushing the boat, Sam caught up to Frodo, and convinced him to let him accompany him to Mordor.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Lord of the Rings, "Rauros to Dunharrow" The battle Meanwhile, Aragorn, who had reached the Seat of Amon Hen, heard the sounds of Orcs and of Boromir blowing his horn. He ran to Boromir's aid, but arrived too late, as did the battle-worn Legolas and Gimli shortly thereafter. Boromir fought valiantly, redeeming himself for trying to steal the Ring from Frodo, but fell to many arrows allowing Merry and Pippin to be captured. With Frodo and Sam heading off to Mordor on their own, Aragorn decided that the fate of the Ring was no longer in their hands, so he, Legolas, and Gimli set out to rescue Merry and Pippin.The Atlas of Middle-earth, The Lord of the Rings, "Rauros to Dunharrow" Portrayal in adaptations In Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, the attacking forces are comprised entirely out of Isengard Uruk-hai led by Lurtz. Whilst in the book, Aragorn does not engage in any combat, he stands alongside Legolas and Gimli, the group slaying many Uruk-hai. In contrast to the books Merry and Pippin, encounter Frodo and aware of his intention to leave the Fellowship, willingly create a diversion to allow Frodo to escape -- they are eventually forced to stand and fight with Boromir, who protects them in an effort to redeem himself for his earlier mistake. Despite a valiant stand Boromir is eventually incapacitated and mortally wounded by three of Lurtz's arrows. Before the Uruk-hai commander can finish off Boromir, Aragorn appears and the two of them engage in a brutal fight culminating in Lurtz being decapitated. However, Boromir is beyond saving. As in the book, he admits to attempting to take the One Ring by force and begs forgiveness, lamenting that the strength of Men will fail and that Sauron may succeed. Aragorn swears that Minas Tirith will not fall, nor will the strength of Men fail. Boromir accepts Aragorn as his king, before succumbing to his wounds and passing away. Translations around the World References de:Gefecht am Amon Hen fr:Attaque d'Amon Hen it:Battaglia di Amon Hen pl:Starcie na Amon Hen ru:Стычка на Амон Хэн Category:Battles Category:War of the Ring